


two sappy boys

by smolbagu, tolbaguette



Series: no homo tho [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ( but not really mentioned in this fic ), Boys Kissing, Crying, Dancing, M/M, Soulmate AU, heidi is a meme, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbagu/pseuds/smolbagu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolbaguette/pseuds/tolbaguette
Summary: evan and jared cry, kiss, and dance at prom.





	two sappy boys

Evan looked into the mirror again and slowly exhaled as he fixed his bow tie. Jared was going to be there any minute and to be honest, he was freaking the heck out. He sucked in a sharp breath as he took one last hard look at himself, patting at his hair to try and some some of the stray rebellious hairs that stuck straight up.

Evan sighed and gave up after a few minutes, smoothing out the white dress shirt that was under his blazer. After deeming himself okay enough, he walked out of the bathroom and to the living room where his mom gasped upon seeing him.

“Oh honey- you look great!” Heidi exclaimed, pressing her palms together and honestly trying not to cry. Evan awkwardly rubbed his palms onto his pants to get rid of some of the moistness.

“Mooom,” Evan whined as Heidi pulled him into a tight hug after admiring him a little bit. His mom was a bit extra and emotional at times.

It had been ten minutes and Jared still hadn’t gotten out of his car. He’s been in front of the Hansen house for t e n minutes. Yes, Evan was his boyfriend, but he was still nervous as fuck. After waiting a few more seconds of checking for imperfections in his clothing and such, Jared manned up enough to actually get out of the car and walk to the door. There, he waited an extra minute before knocking to try and settle his nerves a bit. He calmed himself down enough to put on the all too familiar confident facade before anyone answered.

Evan froze when he heard the knock at the door, awkwardly shuffling to the kitchen as he let his mom open the door. “Oh my god- Jared, you look great!” Heidi exclaimed, pulling Jared into a hug.

Jared awkwardly hugged Heidi back, “Thank you, Ms. Hansen.” He pulled away and gave her a small smile that hopefully covered his nervousness.

Heidi smiled warmly at Jared before pulling something out of her back pocket and putting it into Jared’s hand. “Just incase.” She said with a wink before moving to let Jared in.

Jared furiously blushed upon realizing that Heidi Hansen just gave him a condom. “I’m pretty sure we- I don’t think- um- uh- just- just incase..” He shoved it into his pocket and walked into the house.

Evan walked back to the living room and froze slightly upon seeing Jared, “oh my god-” Honestly, Jared looked great. I mean look at those t h i g h s. Jared melted at the sight of Evan. He looked so good- a handsome young man- wow, how could- how could someone be so perfect? He grinned at Evan, and without saying anything, he made his way over and pulled him into a much needed kiss.

Evan gasped initially into the kiss before immediately returning it, cupping Jared’s cheeks in his hands. The moment was g r e a t, well, until a huge flash interrupted it. He parted from Jared to see his mom holding her phone by her face sheepishly.

“Moooom.” Evan whined. God- she was just- embarrassing.

Heidi rolled her eyes, “Let me take my pictures. I need to save these moments.”

Jared laughed at Heidi’s antics and pecked Evan’s lips before hugging the boy. “You look stunning, Ev.”

Evan smiled back at Jared, a light blush dusting over his cheeks. “As do you, you look- oh my god- you look handsome.”

Jared smiled and muttered to Evan, “I’m using you as support right now because you’re so breathtakingly beautiful that I can barely stand.” He admitted, holding onto Evan a bit tighter.

Evan let out a breathy giggle, “You’re a dork.” He muttered softly, pressing a kiss to Jared’s cheek. Jared grinned and quickly pecked Evan’s snoot before looking over to Heidi, who was in mid-picture. “Do you want any specific pictures before we go..?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, just one more. Just stand together.” She instructed. Evan complied, wrapping one arm around Jared’s shoulders as Jared held his waist. When Heidi was done taking pictures, Jared pressed a kiss to Evan’s cheek, “Shall we skedaddle?”

Evan grinned back at Jared and intertwined his hand with his. “We shall.” Jared smiled back and led Evan back to the door. Before they left, he turned to Heidi a second time. “Thanks for letting me have your son. I’ll be sure to return him later tonight.”

Heidi smiled and nodded in return, “Stay safe.” She said with a wink before closing the door behind the boys.

Evan exhaled shakily. He was kind of nervous about this. I mean, they were kind of public and open about their relationship but they didn’t just flaunt it around. A majority of people didn’t know they were dating, which was kind of terrifying. That wasn’t what was messing with Evan the most, though. It was just a mixture of everything. Like, what if he bumped into someone and randomly got into a fist fight?

Or what if Jared found out that Evan actually sucked at dancing and left him for Kyle from his computer science class? What if Jared just breaks up with him on the spot? He doesn’t even like you romantically he just pretends to because you’re soulma- This was going to be a long night. Evan squeezed Jared’s hand slightly to calm himself down, reassuring himself that there was nothing to worry about as they walked out to the car.

When they arrived at Jared’s car, Jared opened the passenger’s door for Evan to get in, “M’lady.” He said, tipping an imaginary fedora for good measure.

Evan giggled slightly, “Why thank you, good sir.” He grinned, kissing Jared’s cheek before getting into the car. Jared grinned and closed the door, before going over to the driver’s side and getting in himself. He sat back in the seat and took a deep breath before starting the car.

Evan glanced over at Jared as he drove, gently grabbing his hand that wasn’t on the wheel, squeezing it softly, “You okay?”

Jared squeezed Evan’s hand back, keeping his eyes on the road. “Yeah, i’m just- yeah.”

“Nervous?” Evan guessed, rubbing Jared’s knuckles with his thumb.

Jared breathily laughed, “I guess so.”

“Same.” Evan admitted, looking down at their hands. “I just don’t want anything to go wrong.”

“Me too.” Jared squeezed Evan’s hand lightly again.

-

Jared let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding once they stepped into the decently decorated gym. It smelled like teen angst and sweat, basically a school dance. He looked to Evan, “So, what now?” Evan turned to Jared, “I guess we dance now..?”

“I guess, I mean, if you want to, that is.”

Evan rolled his eyes, “Dance with me dummy.” He said, taking Jared’s hands and leading him to the crowd of dancing teens. Jared giggled as Evan dragging him to dance, “Okay, okay. Let’s dance.”

Evan grinned at Jared and pulled him close by the waist. The song playing wasn’t even slow, but that didn’t stop Evan. He placed his hands firmly on each side of his waist and smiled goofily at the other boy as he swayed him from side to side.

Jared smiled back at Evan, looking into his eyes. “I love you, like, a lot.” He muttered, draping his arms over Evan’s shoulders and leaning forward to give him a smooch. Evan giggled airly into the kiss, bringing his hands up to Jared’s cheeks as he parted his lips— turning it into a more heated open-mouthed kiss. He parted his lips from Jared’s after a moment, “we’re going to get in trouble.” He breathed out.

“mm, yeah, but fuck ‘em. I love you and that’s all that matters.” Jared said before pressing another kiss to Evan’s lips.

“I love you so much.” Evan muttered against Jared’s lips. Jared smiled and parted their lips just to see Evan’s face, “Evan, I love you so much. The amount of love I feel for you is immeasurable. Oh my god- I-“ He cut himself off by connecting their lips again for another heated kiss.

Evan parted for a breath and chuckled lightly, “That’s pretty gay.”

“Well, I’m pretty gay.”

“I’m pretty gay for you.”

“I’m really gay for you. Like, mega gay.”

“That’s good, because if not this would be really awkward.” Evan said, as he returned his hands to Jared’s waist to continue swaying them again.

“Yeah.. that’s true.” Jared stayed quiet for a few seconds, just enjoying Evan and the music. He spoke up again, “Thank you.”

Evan gave Jared a small, confused, goofy grin. “for what..?” Jared is just- uGh, he’s gorgeous.

“For everything. For loving me and for being you.”

Evan stared at Jared for a bit as they swayed, completely and utterly wordless. He smiled weakly at Jared as he started to tear up, “oh my god- I- I love you, you, you beautiful boy-“

Jared grinned, “I love you too, so much. And, hey, please don’t cry, because then I’ll start crying, and then you’ll start crying more, and then I’ll- it’ll just be a never ending cycle.”

Evan shook his head and pressed his lips against Jared’s, letting a few small tears fall. These boys were both in deep.

So, the rest of the night was spend dancing, making out, laughing, admiring each other and just being lovesick dorks. ( mainly making out, though ) Neither of them would forget this night.

**Author's Note:**

> oof— I’ve been procrastinating lmao. also ya boi didn’t proofread this.


End file.
